In the Years to Come
by serendipitousJabberwock
Summary: A story in which humans and trolls go through high school in a comedic manner. AU. Rated T for curses and things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first story for this fandom. This will be full of many different characters and scenarios so you'll just have to wait and see who'll be in it. :)**

**Disclamier: I do not own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does.**

* * *

All was silent in the Ampora home. It was just getting bright outside and the birds sang a happy song. All was peaceful. All was grand…

"ERIDAN! WAKE THE _FUCK_ UP! I HAVE TO LEAVE IN 40 MINUTES AND I WILL LEAVE YOUR DELINQUENT ASS HERE!" Eridan's eyes shot open and he sighed angrily.

"WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLIN' A DELIQUENT? AT LEAST I GO TO SCHOOL!" There was a silence wherever Eridan's brother, Cronus was before a large thump shook Eridan's sleep right out of him.

"FUCK YOU! LET ME HEAR YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Eridan heard Cronus running up the stairs and he quickly jumped out of bed. He dashed into his bathroom and locked the door before kneeling over and laughing. Every day was the same, yelling and running into the bathroom. But he guessed Cronus had good intentions for waking him up today. It was the first day of high school. And to be more exact, it was his first day at the one and only human and troll integrated school. Of course, trolls have been free to do as they pleased but for "safety reasons" or something there has never been a school for human and troll children. At least, almost never since the High School for United Trolls and Humans exists. He had to take a test to get in and he got lucky. Cronus had sent word to your father overseas and he was very proud.

"Holy shit… I need to get ready!" Eridan jumped up and began his morning routine when he realized he had been sitting on the floor for a while.

After he brushed his teeth and took a quick shower he opened his large walk-in closet and sighed. So many clothes, so little time. Eridan pulled out his usual clothes and threw them on, even his cape. Cronus had told him he looked stupid with it but Eridan didn't give a fuck. He loved that cape. It was royal purple, like his blood. A sign of his place in society. His house showed it as well. Well, not a house, more like a mansion. It was decorated in purple and white furniture and carpeting. It was marvelous.

"Lookin' mighty fine today Eridan," He said as he looked in his mirror. His hair was styled to perfection, his horns shimmered in his room's dim lights. A sight to behold.

"ERIDAN! I'M LEAVING!"

"I'M COMIN', I'M COMIN'!" Eridan screamed to his brother. The young troll grabbed his bookbag and ran down the stairs towards the front door, hoping that today would be a good day.

* * *

After Cronus drove him into the city and dropped you off about 7 blocks from the school ("I don't have time to take you all the way," he said), he opted on walking the rest of the way. Not like he had another choice.

The city was large and crowded. Trolls and humans alike chatted it up as they walked through the busy sidewalks. He hated being surrounded by so many different people.

"Fuck…" Eridan cursed under his breath and looked around. He wasn't even sure he was walking the right direction. He did NOT want to get lost on the first day of school. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked for his smartphone in his many pockets. Bad idea. He felt someone ram into him and hear the person curse out loud.

"Hey, watch it, dumbass," You look up angrily at the person who just bumped into you. It was a troll, probably your age.

"Well, you should fuckin' watch out too," You scowled at the… what color was his blood? He wore the completely neutral colors of black and gray. No sign of his blood color, which wasn't required, per say, but it was pretty common for trolls to display.

"Well, fuck you! I've got to get to school!" The mysterious troll stepped around him and started running again. Eridan stared at him run for a moment before deciding to run after him.

"Hey! Neutralblood, what school is this exactly?" You ran at his pace and smiled with his sharp teeth when he looked at him angrily.

"If you'll fuck off afterwards then I'll tell you!" He said through his huffs.

"Cross my heart," Eridan smirks at him and the other rolls his eyes.

"I go to HSUTH. It's my first day," He turns a sharp corner and you follow.

"Wow! Really?" Silence falls between the two until they reach a crosswalk.

"The fuck are you doing? I thought you'd fuck off!"

"Well, asshole, it seems I'm in that school too," He stares at you for a second before laughing.

"You were going the wrong way!" The crossing light flashes the walk signal and the two walk across the street.

"Haha. Yeah. Very funny. Now, where the hell is the school?" You and the other troll stop walking and he grabs your head and turns it.

"It's right there!" Eridan looks at the large building in awe. It seems so out of place in this large city. It's perimeter is guarded with a brick wall that takes up at least 2 blocks. The building is large as well but to Eridan's knowledge, there weren't many students enrolled in the school.

"Wow…" You stare a little more at the school before turning your head towards your escort. "Hey, what's your name kid?"

"Karkat Vantas," He says swiftly and loudly. His voice makes you wonder if he has ever done public speaking.

"I'm Eridan Ampora," You stick out a hand in his direction to shake and he looks at you suspisiously before shaking it. Eridan gets a better look at Karkat and noticed his horns. They were really stubby and it takes all his subconscious strength to not scrunch his face in disapproval. Karkat seemed like his kind of guy. Blunt, loud. He seemed like he had a lot to say as well.

"Okay, let's stop fucking around out here and get into school before we're late," He looks at Eridan and beckoned him to come on. Eridan smirked and walked into the building. He had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Come on! Hurry the hell up! Stop being such a punk!" A troll with glasses, long black hair and vision eightfold stared intensely at her friend as he stood, shaking in front of their new school. "Tavros, we don't have all day!" She took off her glasses and wiped them on the sleeve of her sweater and put them back on her face before scowling back at her nervous companion.

"I, uhh, I'll go in when I feel like it, Vriska." The troll called Tavros said nervously. He twiddled his thumbs and watched as Vriska's faced morphed into anger.

"Do I have to use IT on you, Tavros? I really don't want to." She slowly put both her hands on either side of her head menacingly. Tavros sighed and walked up to her. "That's a good boy, Tav." She put an arm around him and walked him into the building.

She has had to do that every year since Kindergarden. She was happy to do it, of course. How could she ignore him when he was so pitiful? He needed her help and ever since that faithful day on the steps of the school house, she has been a guardian angel of sorts to Tavros. He was her best friend and to him, her. The dynamic duo. The unbreakable team! She, the captain and him, her trusty first mate! Vriska chuckled to herself. She loved referring to the two of them as pirates. Tavros, on the other hand, referred to the two of them as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. HA! She always got a good laugh or two from that. She's have to say they were more like Captain Hook and Mr. Smee.

Tavros smiled slightly at Vriska as they walked through the doors of this new school. He found it a little funny how every year she'd chuckle to herself about god knows what. But he frowned almost instantly as he realized that he didn't do what he had promised himself he was going to do. He wanted to prove that he could, indeed, walk into a new environment all by himself. He was 14 and he didn't understand why he still felt apprehensive about things like that. It would've been a big boost in his self-esteem. But whatever, he guessed.

The two walked through the bustling hallways in awe. Humans teenagers were everywhere. Standing tall and proud among troll teenagers and chatting, laughing, _flirting._ A troll male stared at a human girl with so much spite that Vriska wondered if the girl knew that the troll was black for her.

"Do humans even use the quadrants?" She whispered to Tavros.

"They only use one of the quadrants…" Tavros whispered back. Vriska's face twisted in confusion.

"Wow, I guess that's why-" Vriska started to comment on romance movies written by humans when a loud sound came from the end of the hallway.

"SHH! He's coming!" The girls all gathered in groups and tip-toed to get a look at the person from which that yell was referring to. The girls swooned as he walked past and guys nodded their heads. Vriska tried to see him through the crowd before realizing in her head who he was. She chuckled.

"RUFIOH!" She screamed over the crowd of fainting girls and secrectly jealous guys. The person stepped out of the crowd and looked curiously at Vriska and Tavros before grinning really wide.

"Hey! Vriska and Tav! You guys made it!" Rufioh held his out for a high five and Vriska took it with a grin. Tavros high fived afterwards albeit a bit nervously because people were watching in fascination as the Rufioh interacted with a bunch of freshman. "He walk in by himself today?" Vriska shook her head no and nudged Tavros with her elbow playfully.

"I WAS but Vriska insisted I walk in with her." Vriska nudged him playfully again and Rufioh laughed at the two younger kids.

"Well, good looking out Tav." Rufioh winked. "And guys, you may want to get moving to the auditorium for the principal's annual Freshman speech," He ruffled their hair and waved as he walked off, the flouresent lights of the hallways shining off his abnormal wings.

"Let's go Tavros!" Vriska grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the big doors at the end of the hall titled "Auditorium". She wasn't in a rush to sit through a boring speech but she wanted to get away from some of Rufioh's fan girls who looked as if they wanted to kill her.

"Can you let go of my sleeve, please?!" Tavros said as she basically dragged all the way towards the big brown doors. He sighed. "The sleeve is going to be longer than the other one!"

* * *

"Wow! Look at this place, Kar!" Eridan pointed this way and that, mostly at the posters with the school's mascot, a purple dragon. God, did Eridan love purple.

"I've seen that too many times to be interested."

"What? How? Do you know someone who comes to this school?" Eridan was pleasantly surprised. He had never heard of this school prior to 8th grade, let alone seen the inside of it. Karkat thought for a moment before looking at Eridan.

"Let's just say that I know someone closely related to this school," Karkat shrugged. Eridan's eyes widened and he put an arm around the shorter troll. A plan hatched in his head.

"You and I will be splendid friends, Karkat. You already know people on the inside and I… I have a way with people, as you can already see. We will run this school!" Karkat sent Eridan a dirty side glance.

"Get your fucking arm off of me!" Karkat nudged the taller one's arm off of him and dusted off his shoulders. "What the fuck makes you think that I'd want to do anything with you? I just bumped into you! Literally! I don't know anything about you but your name and blood color!" Karkat turned away from the troll who looked considerably less happy than before. Karkat could sense his sad, dumbass expression burning through the back of his head and sighed. "Come on, Eridan. We have to get into the auditorium," He walked a ways in front of Eridan and Eridan walked sullenly behind him. But it wasn't long until he felt a foot step on his cape and someone fall on the top of him. What the fuck was up with people bumping into him?

"Get the fuck off me, you dunce," He muffled into the floor. The face plant had been painful and he hoped his face didn't show it when he got up. He felt the weight of the person get off of him and Eridan gladly turned over. He looked up at the person standing above him and he felt his face flush. She looked so… arrogant and bossy. The way her lips were formed into a bitchy smirk made him want to smack her.

"Well, excuse you too, fuckass! Come on, Tavros, let's go." She walked off, her arm around the troll named Tavros. He laid there, staring at her for a moment before Karkat yanked him up.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you're this fucking stupid. Can you get the fuck up by yourself?" Eridan looked at Karkat then down the hall before fixing his hair.

"Sorry, Kar, I'm a bit dazed, is all." Eridan dusted off his clothes and began walking again. "What a bitch, huh?" He said back to the shorter troll. Karkat face palmed and hoped what he thought was happening wasn't happening or it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Soo... How'd you like it? Any critiques? Suggestions? Both are highly valued. :D And yeah, the school reason will be fully explained in the next chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! ^^ I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Here's the next installment.**

There were 2 adults standing on the stage when Eridan and Karkat walked into the auditorium. Eridan was aiming for a seat in the front row when Karkat put a hand up besides his face and walked into the very back row. Eridan looked at the stage and saw one of the adults, a troll, waving frantically.

"Karkat, why the fuck is that teacher waving at you?" Eridan looked from Karkat back to the teacher and squinted. Eridan stared for a good long while before tapping Karkat's shoulder frantically. "Is that your father…?" Eridan stared closely at the horns. They were stubbier than hot dogs. Eridan would be damned if they weren't any closer than father and son.

"Let's not TALK about that right now. I rather talk about ANYTHING else right about now…" Karkat still hid his face and stared at Eridan menacingly.

"Oh! Um… Uh, so how about that bitch and her lackey we saw not too long ago?" Karkat sighed at Eridan's conversation topic.

"She only acted the way I would if I bumped into someone. Am I an asshole to you?" Eridan stared at Karkat for a minute, obviously thinking about it. "…Don't answer that."

"You're an asshole, but a sociable asshole! She… She's just an asshole." Eridan said knowingly.

"How can you judge her when she only said ONE sentence to you?"

"I am a great sense of character, as you probably already know! I can sense a bitch from mile away!" This made Karkat chuckle.

"Then why didn't you sense her running in your direction, smartass?" Karkat smirked at Eridan and the taller turned away from him grumpily.

"Shut the fuck up." He mumbled.

* * *

It wasn't long before other trolls and humans filed into the room and sat in whichever chair they came across. Rose, on the other hand knew where she was sitting and it was in the back. One, because she wanted to get some writing done and two, it would probably be mostly peaceful in the back. She sat next to a troll boy wearing a very soft looking cape. He seemed to be sulking or indignant. It made her think of one of her mother's wizard statues. She side-glanced him once more before cringing. He definitely looked like that statue. But whatever, she thought.

She opened her notebook and started moving her pencil quickly across the page. Her ideas were massive and they intrigued her with how many twists and turns and surprises she could throw in them. She had to make sure she got every single idea onto this page. She had to.

"So, what you writin' there?" The wizardly troll leaned over to look in her book slowly almost annoyingly, like a little kid.

"I would like to say that it is none of your BUISNESS but since you probably read the first couple of lines by now, I guess I have to tell you. It's a story about wizards," Rose turned her head all the way around and got a real good look at the troll. His skin was ashen gray and his hair black with a large streak of purple in the front. His pants almost resembled striped pajamas, so much so in fact, she almost chuckled.

"Oh!" His face lit up and he looked at her like he was going to say something but caught himself. "Uh… You do know that wizards and magic and all that childish shit ain't real, right?" She stared at him for a minute and smiled.

"I'm guessing you like wizards and magic and childish shit." Rose chuckled when Eridan got flustered and frustrated. "Don't worry, I won't make fun,"

"I… I'm not worried you'd make fun!" He was confused, flustered and downright surprised. It was almost like she was reading his mind.

"Yes you are. You are obviously embarrassed with your love of magic and slightly scared of me as well. Heh, that's understandable." Rose had a satisfied look on her face when the troll turned around and whispered frantically at his friend on the other side of him. She felt he wouldn't be talking to her for a long while. And she preferred it that way.

* * *

Two boys walked in to the auditorium wearing shades. The lights were dim and it was hard to see. But both only took off their shades on special occasions , and this wasn't one of them. One, a human boy, looked over at the other, a troll and nodded slightly. He had seen him walking around the hallway and looking like he knew where he was going so he followed him. But he wasn't going to say that.

"Hey, cool shades bro," The human failed to see the small cracks on the lenses in the dark and the troll looked at him, surprised.

"Thank you," His voice was deep, almost baritone and the human looked at him, amused.

"Damn. Those are some sick vocal chords. I wish my voice was that deep. I'd be getting all the ladies,"

"I wouldn't wish when you already have something acceptable." The troll said looking at the human. To tell the truth, the troll didn't like his baritone. It scared people sometimes. But he wasn't going to say that.

The human smiled a slanted smile. He liked this guy, he kissed his ass and looked cool enough in his book. He stuck out his hand. "Dave Strider."

"Equius Zahhak." Equius gave a mighty shake to Dave's hand. When he let go, Dave held on tightly to his hand.

"Fuck man, you almost took off my hand just now. Heh." Dave bit his lip from the soreness in his hand.

"I apologize for my vigorous hand shaking, Dave. I don't know my own strength sometimes," Dave held onto his arm for a few seconds before straightening it

"Everything's chill. C'mon Zahhak, I don't want us to look like a bunch of dumbasses just standing around the door." Dave started walking to the back of the auditorium, Zahhak following swiftly and quietly. Dave entered a row and sat next to a troll with some awfully nubby horns. Damn, they almost looked like hot dogs in the dim light. The shades didn't make it better, either. Dave turned back to Equius, ready to say something when loud microphone feedback echoed through the whole room. Equius heard the scurrying of people trying to get into a seat. He could almost say that they were _horsing around..._ Man, did Equius enjoy horse puns.  
He relished in his hilarious pun when he heard some voices whispering in the now dimmer auditorium.

"'Scuse me... 'Scuse me... Hey asshole, move your goddamned legs... Sorry. Excuse me..." This voice was obviously male and it had a lisp. The other voices were also saying excuse me as well and they were female. They all sounded sickeningly sweet. As he listened on at the voices, he realized that they were getting closer to him. Before he knew it, the three seats besides himself were filled. The chair closest to him was filled by a short girl troll. Short, petite and vulnerable. He put a note in the back of his head not to bump into her in any way. He didn't want to hurt her. He turned back to the stage and watched the administration get warmed up when he felt a light tap of his bare arm. Equius looked to his side almost curiously at the girl. She waved shyly at him and Equius couldn't help but wave back. It was then when Equius had his first encounter with a girl who wasn't scared of him. It felt pretty good. He got caught up in the thought for a while and didn't notice the principal warm up his voice and begin talking into the microphone.

* * *

"Good morning trolls and humans of every shape and size! Do you know who I am...? Of course you don't! I am Mr. Hussie, creator or, as some of you may say, 'principal' of this very special school. "The man stood dressed in a green and blue suit. Rose found the clothes ridiculously tacky. She shook her head in a disgusted manner before going back to writing in her journal. "Hey! I'd be paying attention if I were you, this is very important!" Rose closed her notebook down in her lap and stared at the stage curiously. "Good."

"Can you get on with the fucking speech already?!" A male voice sitting in relatively close proximity to Equius yelled.

"Don't curse in my fucking school! I can take as long as I want!" The principal yelled back through the microphone. The audience let out a couple of chuckles before quieting down enough for Mr. Hussie to continue. "This school was created 5 years ago by me. You see, I drew the building plans for the school. I wrote paragraphs upon paragraphs for permission to build it and planned what classes you guys would have. I put my sweat, tears and blood into this school. So in some way, I wrote a whole 4 chapters of life for you children. You're welcome," The students stared back at Mr. Hussie emotionless. His face fell and he coughed. "Anywho... This school was created in contrast of our country's usual basis of education; that you trolls and humans should go to separate schools. The DOE dubbed it as the best thing to do since trolls and humans have different early development stages, trolls tend to be more violent, and when they hit puberty, romances start and they don't think humans can handle it. But you wanna know how I feel about that?" Mr. Hussie leaned close into the microphone, looked around suspiciously and said, "I think it's bullshit,"

"You wanna know WHY it's bullshit? Because humans and trolls aren't that different, for one. And two, when you children enter the work place, you'll be working amongst a diversity of trolls and humans! If we raise our children, whether you're one species or the damn other, to be separated from each other, how the hell are they going to learn tolerance? How are they going to learn to want to share their world with 2 very intelligent species? Well, you know how? Right here," Hussie dropped the microphone like he just finished rapping and started walking away. The audience clapped loudly and waited for the lights to get brighter and let them leave. But Hussie ran back to the mic and picked it up. "Whoops, almost forgot a couple of things. 1, your schedules will be in your lockers AKA the random number we gave you during the summer. 2, if you have a problem, you can talk to the school counselor Mr. Vantas. 3, do not dare try something funny. I will know and I will be there before you can even TRY. And don't try to kill each other please? That's my job. Now, you're dismissed,"

* * *

"What the fuck? Was he serious?" Eridan asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I call bullshit." Rose said, standing up.

"Me too," Karkat agreed. Rose stared amused at the two trolls next to her. The wizard troll's friend wasn't dressed vibrantly at all. He was in blacks and grays and from Rose knew about trolls, they dressed in their blood color.

"Hello, I'm Rose," She said suddenly to Karkat. He looked at her with curious and tired eyes.

"Karkat Vantas," Karkat sighed when he saw Rose's grin.

"I knew you and the counselor looked alike." She looked back at the empty stage where the "Creator" and Mr. Vantas once stood.

"Yeah. He's my brother. He graduated a year ago and Hussie said he was inspiring with his words and put in charge of counseling." Karkat looked at the stage and then back at Rose. She was about to say something when someone in the row started talking.

"Oh God. Karkles or whatever the hell your name is, you can make your move later! Me and Zahhak and some other guys back here need to get a move on!" Rose looked back and saw a boy with sunglasses, wondered how he could see and stepped politely out the row.

"I'll catch up with you later," She said to Karkat, who wasn't really paying attention because he was yelling at the boy with the sunglasses about his name.

"Break it up you two! My goodness," A sophisticated voice of a girl said from a couple seats away. "I don't mean to be rude but I will like for you to stop arguing and let me through." She didn't even wait for them to stop arguing, she walked in between them in the narrow aisle and exited the row. She was a troll and Rose couldn't help but smile at her. The girl troll noticed and smiled back, her two fangs making the smile look a bit more sinister than it should've been. But then again, Rose didn't mind sinister.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a little while! I had other projects to work on and this kind of got pushed to the bottom of my list. Updates should come a bit faster now. :) Here's a little thing I wrote to kind of warm myself up to write after all this time.**

_I've always 8een a controlling 8itch. Yeah yeah, I know this. It's who I am. My awesome a8ility to control people m8kes this o8vious. I've never regretted it. Not at all. 8ecause in the end, I always got what I wanted. And that is what was most important to me. The same thing with Tavros. He was weak. I felt... Red or 8lack or may8e 8oth for him 8ut I wouldn't 8e caught dead with him. I h8d how weak he was... Why wouldn't just listen to me? I had to kill him. For myself. For my anger towards him, I thought it would 8e a relief to get that 8astard away from me. I was wrong._

_I killed Pupa. And I regret it with my heart and soul. I killed him 8efore he got a chance to fly._

**So yeah. Here's the long awaited installment!**

"That was, uh, a little weird." Tavros and Vriska walked arm in arm to the exit of the auditorium. Vriska grimaced.

"Fuck yeah that was weird! I think Mr. Hussie was staring at me…" Vriska shuttered. The two finally reached the bright hallways of the school and they simultaneously pulled out the slip of paper that had their locker numbers and combinations on it.

"I got locker 110," Tavros said, staring at the paper.

"Locker 888…" Vriska looked pretty unhappy. But of course, she wasn't going to admit it.

"Don't worry, Vriska. Once we, uh, get our schedules, we can meet and look at what classes we have together." Tavros smiled timidly at his friend, who looked drastically more happy than before.

"When did you get so smart?" She said, punching Tavros' arm. "We'll meet back here in 10 minutes. Got it?"

"Got it." Tavros nodded. With that, Vriska was off to find her locker, leaving Tavros alone in the crowd. He frowned deeply and rubbed the length of his horns nervously. Which direction would he even start to look. Maybe someone had a locker near him? He was thinking of asking around but he didn't want to look like some under-confident wiggler to people since he was pretty sure he was shaking by now. "What would Rufioh say I should do…?" Tavros said under his breath. His brother was pretty popular and Tavros was pretty sure it was because his brother had an excess amount of self-confidence. His brother would know exactly what to say in this kind of situation..

"_Spread your wings, Tav. Let everyone see how great you are. Be just like me!"_ Tavros heard in his brother's voice.

"If you say so, Rufioh." Tavros puffed out his chest and walked to the first person he could, which just so happened to be a human girl with flowing black hair and glasses, like Vriska. "Hey, what's your locker number, girl?" Tavros said in his most self-confident voice. The girl raised an eyebrow and put her right hand in front of her face. Her hand was covered in colorful bands and she confidently pulled off a purple band and smiled.

"I have locker 112… Why'd you want to know anyway?" She said, putting a hand on her hip. Tavros' chest slowly deflated and he just looked at the girl, speechless. He didn't know he'd get this far.

"I, uh, wanted to find someone who has a locker near mine. Heh. I got lucky on my first try," The girl smiled at Tavros and brushed her bangs out her eyes.

"I'm Jade Harley. What a pleasure to meet you!" She started walking again and Tavros followed like a lost puppy.

"Tavros Nitram. It's nice to, uh, meet you too," He heard Jade giggle.

"You must be really shy! What was with that fake bravado?" They walked down the hallway farther and farther from the large crowd until they were nearly alone, minus some other people looking for their locker.

"I don't know… It happens sometimes." Was the only explanation he could give to her. The two stopped next to the lockers that had their corresponding numbers and started to open them with their given combination. Jade put the purple band back on her ring finger as she finished opening her locker. Inside the locker was one measly paper with her schedule on it.

"What do you have first, Jade?" Tavros asked as he skimmed through his own schedule.

"Social Studies…" She said examining the class number. She jumped a bit and looked at her watch. "I have to get going! Class starts in a couple of minutes and this class is on the top floor! Who knows how long it'll take me to get to class with my locker all the way over here!" She opened her book bag, pulled out her binder and a pen and threw the rest of her stuff haphazardly in the locker. She closed the locker and waved a sudden goodbye to him. "I'll see you later Tavros, okay? Bye!" She ran off, leaving Tavros in the dim hall by himself. He didn't mind much. There was way less people over there than in the main halls. Tavros actually sort of liked it. A place where he could calm down before class…

"Honk!" Tavros jumped at the sound.

"What the hell?" Tavros looked around and saw no one around. What could that have been?

"Honk honk!"  
"Holy shit!" Tavros didn't always curse, but when he did, he was scared out of his mind. Tavros turned around and saw the source of the sound before feeling his heart want to jump out of his chest.

"Hey, little motherfucker, don't be afraid. I just wanted to lay a greeting to a motherfucker, you know?" The troll was at least 4 or 5 inches taller than Tavros and his face was painted, like a creepy clown.

"… Hi…" Tavros stared at the guy as he tried to nonchalantly take his binder out of his bookbag.

"I heard your name was Tavros. That's a nice motherfucking name, man," The clown troll leaned against the lockers and watched with bemused half open eyelids at Tavros' fumbling.

"Stop acting so motherfucking adorable and put your shit away man. I don't bite," Tavros looked at the clown troll and saw his almost creepy grin. His eyes widened and he slowly looked away from the troll and took his stuff out of his bag and put the bag in the locker. He locked it sufficiently and looked back at the taller troll, who had been just staring the whole time.

"Uh… Sorry, but I have to get going." Tavros said quickly. He didn't know what time it was but he knew he had to meet Vriska soon. And she hated to wait.

"Don't be so quick, motherfucker. Let's walk and talk at the same time. The troll moved his arm from the lockers to around the shorter troll.

"Oh! Um, I really-" Tavros got cut short by the troll's chatter.

"My name is Gamzee, by the way." Gamzee grinned widely. Tavros couldn't help but yelp a little.

"I, uh, REALLY need to, uh-" He tried to wiggle out of the contact but Gamzee was quick and held on.

"Don't be so rude, Tavros. I just wanna be motherfucking friends. You look like a civil motherfucker, unlike the other freshman."

"What grade are you in?" Tavros raised an eyebrow at the clown.

"I'm a freshman. This'll be my second time around. I guess I've been motherfucking refreshed." As the clown troll laughed at his own little joke, Tavros succeeded to slip out of his grip. He began to run.

"I have to go! Sorry!" He looked back at the slightly disappointed troll. Tavros felt a little bad but that guy creeped the hell out of him.

* * *

Vriska moved quickly to organize her things in her locker. She wanted to get back to Tavros and to class in a timely manner. She really hoped her efforts weren't fruitless and she ended up waiting for Tavros for a while. He had a late streak and she was really trying to fix that. She grabbed her schedule from her locker and skimmed it quickly before closing her locker and taking a step in the direction of the meeting spot. Of course, there had to be something obscuring the way.

"What the fuck?! Why is everyone running into me today!" She recognized that weird accent and laughed.

"Why are you in everyone's way?" The purple weirdo looked up at her before scowling.

"Oh god, not you again!" Eridan stood, dusted himself off and glared at Vriska. "You need to fucking start watching where the hell you're going! You even have that weird pupil thing going on! Why the fuck can you not see that you're going to run into someone?" Vriska fixed a couple of askew strands of hair from her face and chuckled slightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you royal pain in the ass! I didn't realize that I could have enough time to see you if you were standing right behind my locker door!" She didn't like this guy. He looked like a scumbag. Maybe it was the way he was dressed? She didn't really care. She didn't like his attitude and she was not gonna have any of that shit.

"Well! Excuse me! It's not my fault that crazy ass principal put my locker right next to yours! YOU need to pay more attention you asshat!" Eridan's face got close to hers as he said that. He slightly spit on her as he said that and that pushed her off the edge.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS RIGHT NOW?"

"FUCK YES I DO!" People started to gather around the duo. They were ready for a freshman showdown. Vriska threw off her sweater and Eridan threw off his cape. The two both swung a fist towards the other but someone came between them.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Settle down." Eridan slightly recognized the troll from the auditorium, mostly because of her weird, proper-like voice.

"Why?! He's insulting me and fucking spitting all over my face!" Vriska face was blue with anger and she looked at the smug troll in between her and the dyke and wanted to hit her too.

"I don't to play as auspistice here, but you wouldn't really want to damage that pretty face of yours, would you?" Her green lips curled up at Vriska's thought riddled face. "I didn't think so. Come along, Rose. We need to get to class," Eridan and Vriska watched as the troll walked away with the girl Vriska assumed was Rose.

"What's her name anyway?" Eridan asked quietly to himself.

"Her name is Kanaya, if you were wondering!" A voice yelled back. Eridan recognized it instantly as Rose's. Creepy girl.

Vriska stared back at the two girls and then back at Eridan before picking up her sweater and scoffing.

"Out of my way! I need to get going!" Vriska quickly walked away from the scene, not noticing the disappointed faces of the crowd who had actually started laying bets on who would've won. She decided to completely skip over the plan to meet up with Tavros. It was late and she needed to get to her Algebra class quickly. She'd just talk to Tavros later, she thought. Yeah. She definitely didn't mind spending the rest of her day by herself.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness. This chapter had an abrupt ending. )X I don't like it but there's no other way. OH! Sorry if this first day of school ends up being 5 chapters or something. I just like to develop character relationships and things. After this first day though, I will be skipping around and stuff. Almost like an episodic thing going on, okay? I'll see ya next time! (Which won't be as long as a wait as this time! :P)**


End file.
